


In the Time of Confusion

by ArtieKirk (Londonut)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonut/pseuds/ArtieKirk
Summary: “所以我才更愿意躺在你身边。”王耀缓缓应道，“起码我们彼此都知道自己和对方不是一路人。”“你也是这么认为的？”阿尔弗雷德对对方咧嘴一笑，“比起藏着掖着不使彼此都难堪的别扭，大大方方地把枪抵在对方胸口上睡觉的滋味显然更爽快，是吧？真高兴我们达成共识了。”Sequel to Big Chair.





	In the Time of Confusion

 

 **_Don't you know that..._ **    

* * *

 

“我都不知道为什么我会答应陪你来。”王耀坐在草地上抱怨，“我今早才下飞机呢。”

 

“你没答应。”阿尔弗雷德也没看他，站起来四周张望着，“但既然你来了我家当然是我带你转了。你家不也有句话叫——叫……‘尽房东之谊’？”

 

“房东？”黑头发的国家蹙眉，“房东……landlord……”忽然一下子就被对方打败了，“你说的是‘尽地主之谊’吧。你这种现在都只会说‘你好’和‘谢谢’的人还是不要学中文了，会笑死我。”

 

“有你这么打击人的学习自信的？”阿尔弗雷德不满地回呛，“你自己说的英语也是一股子中国口音——哎，我找到了！”镜片后的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“那里有卖冰镇果酒的，王耀你快去买。”

 

“你自己怎么不去？”

 

“你真不知道假不知道？我的证件年龄才十九岁，买不了酒。”阿尔弗雷德对他翻了个白眼，“白宫里那老头上次还翻出我的fake ID没收了。”

 

“那我的护照给你。”

 

“你看我长得像亚洲人吗？”

 

“……”王耀在“直接跑路”和“把阿尔弗雷德丢进花园中心的池子里再跑路”两个选项之间纠结良久，最终还是拍了拍身上的草一脸无奈地站起来，“不是说好你做东吗？”

 

“你就帮我买这一回，我请客。”阿尔弗雷德特狗腿地对他笑，递给他一张二十美元的钞票，王耀一低头就看见黄绿色的背景里Andrew Jackson一脸愁容地对他苦笑着，顿时心情又郁闷了一些。

 

“就这一回。”他指着对方的鼻子警告。

 

“就一回。”金头发的国家点头如捣蒜。

 

他们现在正坐在美国国家艺术馆的雕像花园里。此时正是午后接近日落的时分，初夏的风吹在四周的草木上簌簌响着，远处飘来live band演奏爵士乐的旋律。Jazz in the Garden是阿尔弗雷德在华盛顿最喜欢的娱乐项目之一：临近夏季的华盛顿总是热闹，像换季迁徙的鱼群一般涌进的新一批国会、政府、智库和其它非盈利组织的实习生和刚从大学毕业的年轻雇员才刚下班，在草坪上零零散散地坐着，手里拿着冰镇酒或其他饮料，脸上带着认真的神情或笑意交谈。

 

“不过说到底，你会喜欢这种场合？”王耀拿着一大瓶冰镇果酒回来，纯粹出于好奇地问他，“虽然我知道你是个人来疯，但你不是最讨厌肢体接触的吗，何况这种人满为患的地方。”

 

“你不懂吗？这里就是因为人多才美。”阿尔弗雷德往塑料杯里倒了酒递给王耀，“你看那里，”他用装满果酒的杯沿点了点远方靠近乐队的一群穿蓝色T恤年轻人，“一个NPO的。上周我才去过他们那儿组织的一个关于民主选举的研究展，真的很用心。还有那里，”又指了指另一处穿着business casual的一群年轻人，“穿得稍微正式了一点，脖子上还挂着通行证——估计是国会或政府的实习生。”

 

“你怎么知道他们是实习生不是正式员工？”

 

“只有实习生会不懂事把通行证挂在脖子上。”阿尔弗雷德轻描淡写地说，“政府人员除了在工作地点不允许把通行证放在显眼的地方不是常识吗，太暴露身份了。我估计他们是这几天才开始实习，培训还没结束呢。”金头发的国家又蹙了蹙眉，“我倒真希望他们别说些蠢话让旁边加拿大使馆的人听到，最近因为重新商议NAFTA的事儿马修已经对我够生气的了……”

 

“加拿大使馆？”

 

“他们西装外套的衣领上都别了枫叶旗的胸针。”阿尔弗雷德有些郁闷地喝了一口酒，“我也是猜的，加上就加拿大使馆离这儿最近，其他使馆的人想来估计也还没到呢。”

 

“看来你是真来过很多次了。”王耀会意。

 

“我是的。”骄傲地笑，“和国家的新鲜血液在一起，总让我有一种永远会年轻下去的感觉。”一只手覆在头上遮住从树叶间落下星星点点的阳光，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼看向左边的人。只见王耀才刚抿了两口鸡尾酒就脸色涨红，用手当扇子给自己扇了扇风才稍稍褪去了些，“Asian flush？你们是真酒精不耐受啊。”

 

“话说多了对你没有好处。”王耀白了他一眼，“而且尝起来只是葡萄酒加果汁而已，度数能有多高。”

 

“一般情况下确实是。但你买的是sangria，还是加了白兰地的那种。”阿尔弗雷德有些好笑地看他，“你没看着酒保怎么调的吗？上次英国喝了两杯这酒就倒了，我送他回去的时候还趴在我肩上骂‘那个西班牙混蛋的酒喝起来轻飘飘的，下肚怎么就这么烈’。”

 

“那我就不喝了。”王耀一哆嗦立刻放下杯子，“你家人也真是，下午喝这种酒会不会太早了一点？”

 

阿尔弗雷德在清风和阳光里舒服地躺下，靠在王耀的腿边，抬头望着对方满眼笑意，“你是没见过七月四号那天national mall上的盛况。”

 

王耀干脆也侧躺下来。两人对视，忽然同时傻笑出声；黑头发的国家一手撑着头，另一手的手指无聊地玩弄着一簇簇冒尖儿的草，见对方蓝莹莹的眼对上他的，握着手中的酒对他做了个举杯的手势，

 

“Welcome to the States.”

 

 

 

**_It's hard, quite..._ **

* * *

 

“那里是乔治城。”站在肯尼迪中心的观景台上，阿尔弗雷德指了指视线右边的河岸和几艘零零星星停在河上的游艇，“前面是罗斯福岛，再过去——过了河，就是弗吉尼亚了。那边立着的铜像是硫磺岛战役纪念碑，再左边一点就是水门——”看着对方脸上“我知道，尼克森么”的表情无奈道，“其实以前也只是民主党的总部而已，看故事要看全部啊王耀先生。”

 

“现在呢？”

 

“改成酒店了。”美国冷哼，“你不知道一个丑闻能带来多少收入。”

 

“那你可能没见识过我家的娱乐圈产业。”王耀皮笑肉不笑地撇他一眼。

 

此时正值夕阳西下的时分。凉风习习，肯尼迪中心就坐落在华盛顿和弗吉尼亚的分界线上，最顶楼这时只剩零零星星的几个游客。王耀打量着四周：真是绝佳的观景点，不远处的小岛郁郁葱葱，一低头就能看见浑圆的夕阳在河面落下的倒影、和施工船在河面破出的一道道白线。

 

耳边断断续续传来阿尔弗雷德的解说声，“再往左边一点，如果我们的海拔再高一点的话，你还可以看到国家公墓。再过去一点是五角大楼。”对方忽然忍不住笑了出声，在王耀不明所以和他对上视线时依旧忍俊不禁，“关于五角大楼，我给你讲个故事。”

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

“五角大楼的中心不是一片没有屋顶的平地吗？加上国防部本身就门禁森严，冷战时苏联那家伙一直觉得那块地方是我用来做什么鬼鬼祟祟的秘密行动的，原子弹里有一颗就对准了那块儿地方。但实际上它只是个——”

 

“——给工作人员吃饭的热狗摊。”王耀无奈地笑，“我上次被拉去参观时讲解员就给我讲了这个故事。这对你来说真这么好玩？”

 

阿尔弗雷德趴在栏杆上懒洋洋地斜睨他，“不如说是任何能折腾到布拉金斯基的事儿都能让我身心愉快。”

 

“你好像忘记了，琼斯先生。”王耀佯装惊讶地对他挑了挑眉，“我并不是这个故事最合适的听众。我过去也是个布尔什维克，那些对着五角大楼的原子弹搞不好有我一份功劳呢。”

 

语气亦真亦假，阿尔弗雷德一时没能接上话来。两人之间横贯着日落时风簌簌的响声、周围其他游客的窃窃私语和远处乔治城河岸边餐厅放出的悦耳音乐声，阿尔弗雷德在西晒下眯起眼，看着眼前黑头发的国家撇过头去，背对着他伸了个懒腰，纤细的肢体舒展开来，衬衫袖子落到半臂，露出一截白皙小巧的手腕来。

 

都传说中国曾经是片盛世，但在阿尔弗雷德怎么也想不出王耀锦衣玉食、一身绫罗绸缎加以各色珠宝点缀的优雅样子。在他和东方世界接触这些年浅显的认知里，王耀永远纤弱而倔强——身子虚到咳血还一边冷静想着反抗的途径的那种倔强。对他来说，遭受过的百般凌辱也能转换成置之死地而后生的动力。

 

“你会怪我吗？”明知对方的答案必然是否定的，美国自大又骄傲的本性依旧让他脱口而出，“当时你和苏联分道扬镳的时候？”

 

对方果不其然地拿莫名其妙的眼神瞟了他一眼。阿尔弗雷德还以为黑头发的男人会张嘴讥讽他几句就了事，却不想乌黑的瞳仁却像丝绸一般滑过他，飘落在不远处的Potomac river的河面上。

 

透过薄薄的云层，夕阳的余光在河面上反射出炫目的光晕。那人双手交叉扶在栏杆上，叹了口气，“不是你。”沉默了几秒又道，“当然不是。不过这件事到底还是提醒了我：任何事情都不能太过理想化，这是我们两个人都犯下的一点错误。越是理想化越是遮掩，越遮掩伤口溃烂得越快，等到意识过来时，龃龉已经积攒得太深了，何况我们一开始就不曾相信过对方。”

 

转头一看美国脸上略吃惊的表情，王耀又笑了出来，“我就知道你一下子消化不了。‘敌人的敌人就是我的朋友’，你的想法还真简单。”

 

阿尔弗雷德不服气地叫出声，“理论上我还是可以理解的——”

 

“——但其实说到底，你和英国不也是这样吗。”王耀没理他的叫嚷，继续轻描淡写地侧着脸说，“你还睡在他枕边时还在起草预防他进攻的作战计划书呢——”

 

“但那不一样。”阿尔弗雷德本能地为自己开脱，漆黑的瞳仁却在这时转头盯着他，目光严肃，而金头发的国家像是被黑洞吸入一般说不出话来。过了许久，才别扭地承认，“好吧，我猜确实是这样。但能怪我吗？你永远不知道你枕边人脑子里在想什么。”

 

“所以我才更愿意躺在你身边。”王耀缓缓应道，“起码我们彼此都知道自己和对方不是一路人。”

 

“你也是这么认为的？”阿尔弗雷德对对方咧嘴一笑，“比起藏着掖着不使彼此都难堪的别扭，大大方方地把枪抵在对方胸口上睡觉的滋味显然更爽快，是吧？真高兴我们达成共识了。”

 

王耀逆着光眯眼看他，忽然扬起一边的嘴角拉住他的小臂把他拽近了自己一些。

 

“‘共识’。”在河面吹来的凉风里，王耀舒舒服服地往他夹克衫里缩了缩，嘴上却不饶人，“不是一直都有的吗。”

 

 

（“其实我挺好奇的，70年代文件解密时他是什么反应？”

 

“他能有什么反应？他知道自己曾经是什么样的狠角色，也知道我这么做的出发点。倒是加拿大气疯了，”阿尔弗雷德环着王耀肩膀的手不自然地挪了挪位置，“1812年战争后我就没见他这么生气过。你尝过凌晨醒来给人开门却被一拳招呼上来的滋味儿吗？他差点就反手在我脑门儿上开了一枪，还好我眼疾手快立刻起身把他的手枪夺过来了。他还一边嚷嚷着要和我绝交。”

 

“你是自己活该。”王耀言不由衷，转过脸去对他翻了个白眼，却被对方伸手捏了捏鼻子。抬眼迎上对方视线时只看到盈盈的笑意，他自己也忍不住微笑起来。）

 

 

 

 _ **In the time of confusion...**_   

* * *

 

“你这可是——用英语怎么说？Public intoxication。”

 

阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，知道王耀在开玩笑。对他伸出酒瓶，“你到底要不要？”

 

“气泡酒吗？”王耀接过来嗅了嗅，有些嫌恶地推开，“又甜又腻的，没入口我就知道很难喝。”

 

“真是没有礼貌。”阿尔弗雷德不满地噘嘴，“好歹还是我冒着被查ID的风险去Wholefoods给你买的呢。”

 

他们才吃过晚餐，在阿灵顿一家地道的中餐馆里。阿尔弗雷德对王耀吃着他认为很“正宗”的夫妻肺片的样子甚为开心，一时兴起又拽着他上地铁回了华盛顿的腹地。走过Potomac river以北广袤的草坪，穿过二战、越战和朝鲜战争的纪念碑和喷泉，他们最终决定在Tidal Basin旁的树下歇歇脚。

 

阿尔弗雷德在路上还顺便进了蔬果超市买了一瓶酒。

 

“是我想喝酒吗大哥？帮帮忙讲讲道理好吧？”

 

对方却像一只金毛大犬般茫然地望着他，“帮忙？帮什么忙？”把眼前的酒瓶又塞回他怀里，“你想帮忙，这里的酒给你喝啊。”

 

“我才不……你这个……啊我的老天，我简直和你没法沟通。”王耀被噎得说不出话，只能郁闷地接过酒瓶咕嘟咕嘟就往嘴里灌，对方却继续在他耳边嬉皮笑脸喋喋不休，

 

“想喝酒就直说嘛王耀，欲拒还迎的，我真的不是很懂你们东方人的思维——”

 

王耀嘴里的酒还没咽下去，只能勉强鼓出双眼瞪他。只有月色的光亮，王耀的黑瞳像猫一样反光，眉毛蹙起、嘴唇撇着，这张脸变得凌厉起来，阿尔弗雷德被盯着狠狠打了个冷战。

 

“——你别这么凶地看我。”他委屈道，手像个做错事的小孩子一样不知往哪放，眼睛蓝成月光下的大海，在眼眶里几乎拍起细小的浪花。

 

王耀本来下撇的嘴角松动了，立刻被他逗笑。阿尔弗雷德看到对方的笑颜也瞬间松了一口气。两人在舒适的沉默中度过了一段时间；月色如银，映在波光粼粼的水面上。他们就坐在Tidal Basin岸边一处幽暗的角落里，背对着马丁·路德·金的塑像，左上方是高耸入云的华盛顿纪念碑，如果不是背后依旧时不时有汽车探照灯射过树丛拍些微弱的光在他们脸上，估计没人会发现这两个坐在湖边调笑着的两个身影。

 

笑过了，王耀的脸色却逐渐沉寂下来，“外交政策那么鹰派，作出军事打击的决定也毫不留情，可相处起来怎么还这么幼稚呢。”

 

感觉血液里的酒精有些上脑，阿尔弗雷德舒展了下身体，打了个哈欠，一边笑着斜睨王耀，“和这根本没关系。我啊，可是天生擅长应付你们这些老人家。”他得意洋洋地对王耀扬起下巴，扬手就将对方搂在怀里，“我小时候对英国装装可怜他就会推迟回国的时间，直到现在我对他撒娇他还是什么都听我的。”

 

“中文有个词叫‘笑面虎’，了解一下？”

 

“笑着的老虎？”阿尔弗雷德歪头一脸纯真地对他笑，“挺可爱的啊。”

 

“是个贬义词。”

 

“我觉得挺褒义的，多可爱啊。像只大猫——”

 

“——你再装傻我就真的不说话了。”王耀指着他的鼻尖警告他。

 

阿尔弗雷德忽然沉默下来。

 

“但万一我不是装傻呢？”他盯着湖的对岸，透过一棵棵柳树能看见星星点点、打在罗斯福纪念碑上的绿光，“我是真相信的。国际关系并不全是国家利益纷争，如果大家都能顺着既定的世界格局一起发展的话，所有人都能找到通向幸福的路。至于我做出那些你们不赞同的决定，也只是为了更大的利益着想——”

 

“你会这么想只是因为现在的规则是你定的罢了。”王耀打断他，语气冷淡。

 

“话说如此，可我还是——”

 

“可凡事没有单纯的黑和白。”

 

“当然有黑和白。当然有。”他突然发力握住王耀的手腕，后者吃痛地惊呼，“我说有就是有。”

 

蓝眼睛盯着王耀，像一匹正在狩猎的狼。但黑头发的国家总知道对方不会伤害到他；他们满怀对彼此具有破坏力的恶意的那段时光早已过去，现在唯有对彼此的欲望。

 

而这种欲望只存在好的、有益的那方面。

 

“我知道有时候一闭眼什么事儿都过去了，但你不能总是装睡。我也无意叫醒你。”王耀眼神平静地看着他，纵使被对方的蛮力捏得痛到咬牙切齿也绷着脸不泄露半分，“现在，麻烦放开我的手。”

 

阿尔弗雷德脸色阴沉地松开拳头，眼神落在别处。几秒后往右边转眼一瞧，却发现王耀正盯着不远处一个LED广告牌出神：教室的背景里两个孩子并排站着，右边的小女孩手上举着一把步枪，神情僵硬而冰冷。

 

“主张禁枪的。”阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声，“已经挂在那儿好久了。”

 

王耀也回呛，“你提醒我一下，我刚才说了什么？”

 

“你没那个资格说我。”阿尔弗雷德的语气阴冷，“我起码还允许他们发声、用自己的努力游说政策制定者改变生活环境，而你呢？除了把他们的声音压下去什么也不做。”语速越来越快，语调里的暴躁如同积蓄已久的火山岩一般喷发出来，“‘democratic dictatorship’，你瞧瞧自己有多可笑——”

 

在对方不断的指责声里，黑头发的国家咬住唇，指甲在水泥地上不断划出一道一道愤怒的痕迹。

 

**历史、意识形态、利害关系，对彼此可能永远无法和解的偏见，外人的教唆——**

 

王耀闭上眼深吸了一口气，“我不想和你吵。”

 

对方的声音立刻噎住了。四下无人，两人之间只隔着风吹树叶的声音和虫鸣的嗡嗡声。许久后，当他几乎放弃和解的希望时，左边却轻飘飘地传来一句微弱的，“我也不想。”

 

王耀转头看他，月色映出对方立体而标致的脸庞。

 

“纵使我完全、 **完全** 不理解、也不认同你的想法和作为，”对方郑重其事地补充道，把脸转过来对着王耀。几秒的沉默后，他深吸了一口气，继续道，“作为美国的国家代表我也不该说这种话。但是王耀，仅仅作为‘阿尔弗雷德·琼斯’这个人类身份而言……”轻轻搭上他的左肩，安抚性地捏了捏，“……我尊重你的选择。”

 

皎洁的月光吻上对方脸上的棱角，在一片黑暗里，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛确实蓝得像海：深沉、包容、载着千万人希望横渡过的大西洋。 王耀觉得自己呼吸都静止了，一阵令人紧张的沉默后，对方的脸忽然凑近，热吻随之而落。

 

“我的天啊，耀。”一阵炽热的唇舌交缠后，阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇凑上他耳根和脖颈的交界处，一边吮吻着一边贪婪地呼吸着他的味道，身体在酒精作用下因情热而微微颤抖着，“为什么是你……为什么会这样？”

 

黑头发的国家也索性闭上眼，双手插入对方蓬乱的金发，任伏在他身上的男人解开他衬衫上的扣子和皮带。两人早已勃起的性器激烈地摩擦着；意乱情迷间，王耀竟踢翻了一旁立着的酒瓶。酒精的甜和香槟自带的果香味瞬间弥漫在空气中，气泡在温热的水泥地上滋滋作响，一如两人胯间淫靡的水声。

 

“你别出声。”临近高潮时阿尔弗雷德从牙关里勉强挤出这几个字，“我怕有人……”

 

王耀没等他说完就伸出舌头堵住了他的唇。两人在粗重的喘息间射了精；王耀原本撑在地上的手肘一下子放松下来，后脑勺重重地磕在地上让他眼冒金星。阿尔弗雷德似乎完全不以为意地继续欺身上他，依旧欲罢不能地吻过他的额头、他的眉毛、他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇。

 

“酒袋子里的餐巾纸给我一张。”在对方还恋恋不舍地吮吸着他的下唇时，王耀双手捧着对方的脸制止住他的动作，语气疲倦。

 

阿尔弗雷德起身在塑料袋里翻找了一会儿，身体明显僵硬起来，“该死——”

 

看着对方慌张的神情，还情欲未散的东方国家在对方的鼻尖上蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻，“那怎么办呢？”唇角一挑，他用超出自己平时限度的大胆以气音说道，“那也只能麻烦你的舌头了，琼斯先生。”

 

 

 

 

 _**...to tell you that I love you?** _  

* * *

 

王耀下榻的酒店是Hay Adams。1920年代落成的、现代主义风格的建筑，曾经两任著名政治家John Hay和Henry Adams住的地方，如今宣传的招牌广告语是“这里除了白宫什么也看不见”。

 

那是当然了，鉴于它就坐落在白宫正对面这个事实。阿尔弗雷德之前还对王耀住在这里心存疑虑，毕竟上世纪那些埋伏在这儿的狙击手和间谍的都市传说让他想起来还是心惊胆战，但一想到如今白宫里住着的是怎样一位总统，他忽然就不太担心了。

 

他们从Tidal Basin走回第十六大道的途中一路无言。阿尔弗雷德，按照他话多又急躁的性格当然憋得难受，但每次眼神瞥向王耀时到嘴边的没话找话又被生生地噎了回去。微醺的国家的侧脸在街道两旁的灯光和树影间蒙上一层淡淡的阴翳——王耀向来是不多话的，喝了酒以后更加少言寡语、眼神朦胧，像是身处另一个世界。

 

这又是阿尔弗雷德无法理解的一点。酒精对他来说向来是从生活的百般束缚中解脱出来、释放内心欲望的工具，看看英国醉酒时反常的疯样就知道了，难道王耀的天性是个自闭症患者？

 

 

在走上酒店的台阶时王耀甚至还差点摔了一跤。

 

“我是怎么了。”被阿尔弗雷德扶住的时候他还冷哼，“和年轻人一样，莽莽撞撞的……要说摔跤，也该是你才对……”

 

“你都和我这个‘年轻人’违法在公开场合喝酒还……了，还说什么莽撞不莽撞的。”阿尔弗雷德一手握住王耀的上臂撑起他来，一边回呛，“还是在谈判前一天。”

 

“明天我去不去都不打紧。”王耀站在酒店的旋转门门口，伸出手制止了阿尔弗雷德进一步帮助他的动作，“我的上司总是知道他想要什么、要怎么做。”他伸出手掐了掐鼻梁，在夜间簌簌的凉风里略微清醒了些，“我的劝谏都是没用的。去了也是摆设而已。”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德刚想接上的一句话烂在了喉咙里。默默看着对方鬓角被风吹起的一绺黑发，他暗地思忖着：该说什么呢？是回应“我也一样”、还是反问王耀这世界上我们这些国拟人的位置到底在哪里？前者是对方早就知道的一句废话，而后者他明白黑头发的国家和他一样没有答案。

 

或许对方也不期待他作出回应。所有繁盛着的、或者曾经繁盛过的国家，想必都早已习惯孤独这个概念了。

 

仔细斟酌许久后，他最终是什么都没说。王耀今天穿得单薄，他脱下那件他从二战后就不离身的飞行员夹克披在对方身上，拉过对方微凉的手试图捂暖一些。

 

王耀有些迷茫地看着他，几秒后终于会意。

 

“你真该学会不这么感情用事。”他叹息。

 

“你有你的做事方式，我有我的。”阿尔弗雷德有些恼，因为在湖边险些爆发的争执也懒得接他的话，“就像你说的年轻和莽撞一样，你不认同的概念，也总有人认同。”

 

王耀失笑，“我没觉得年轻是件坏事。”

 

阿尔弗雷德明显质疑地对他挑眉，于是他改口反问道，“那我问你，既然你那么了解英国，在遇到不好的事情时他会做什么？”

 

“上教堂吧。”金发青年脱口而出，转而又用嫌恶的表情皱了皱鼻子，“别说他了，那些欧洲老国都那么迷信。”

 

“不是迷信。”王耀纠正他，一边将自己的手从对方的手里缓缓抽出来，“是求个心安。其实我也是……”黑发人的声音极轻，在微风中像是要被吹走似的，“年轻时总是无所畏惧，年纪稍稍大一些才知道能做的就那么多。世界变数之大，人和国家都一样微弱，有时只能将心愿寄托在神灵身上。”他抬眼，黑黝黝的瞳撞上他的视线，

 

“但你，你是不一样的。这是年轻的好处。”

 

阿尔弗雷德倒是噗嗤一下笑了出声，“你说得我好像没有信仰似的，怎么可能。”

 

“我现在都不知道你是故意装傻还是真的不懂。”王耀翻了个白眼，终于从之前带着些忧愁的情绪里稍稍抽身，“我是说你有那份敢做的精神很难得。”黑瞳上下打量着他，“但我猜这份精神现在也没剩多少了。比起一无所有时追求自己想要的事物而言，保护自己既有的那些更加困难，不是吗？”

 

 

当然了。想必在土地扩张那段时间再年轻气盛些的阿尔弗雷德也会点着他的鼻子嘲笑他，这个畏畏缩缩、摇摆不定的自己。但见过南北战争黑奴的怒号、二战时被海水拍上岸被泡得不成型的尸骸、反越战那时成群结队的游行后，他能做的只有妥协。他不断告诉自己American exceptionalism的一条核心就是民粹主义，这样做是正确的，但妥协就像逆水行舟，在不可抗力的作用下也只能被拉扯进深渊里去。

 

金头发的国家在王耀仔细的审视下不自然地抖了抖肩膀。“我猜是吧。”他最终说，“过了这个七月四号，我也242岁了，还不算殖民地那段时间。”

 

他有些烦闷地呼了口气，扬手指了指身后的白色建筑。略带些夕阳红的天空做成的背景框里，白宫被四周的探照灯照得惨白，连带上面的星条旗也露出狰狞的反光来，“但你说得对。这就是这些人忙活这么久准备这场谈判的原因。”一个停顿，“也是你在这儿的原因。”

 

“嗯。”也只换来对方轻飘飘的一句应和。

 

 

之后他们间就再没有话可以说。一阵尴尬的沉默后，阿尔弗雷德上前假装正式地握了握对方的手。眼前比他矮一头的东方男人因为一天的东奔西跑而显得面色油腻——他确信自己也是如此——但在那一瞬间，他居然还有像有些人盯着深渊就有想跳下去的欲望一般，还有想吻他的冲动。

 

但他还是克制住了。准备转身遁入华盛顿深沉、浓郁的夜色中时，王耀却突然想起什么似的叫住了他。

 

“我之前都忘记了。”黑发男人的脸上带着歉意的笑，手里举着一枚不知何处翻出来的婚戒：他之前在对方家里轻而易举就丢弃了的、象征他和英国特殊关系的婚戒，“这个还给你。”

 

阿尔弗雷德看着对方的手指在做工粗糙的钢制戒指上摩挲着，垂眼沉默了好一会儿才伸手递给他。

 

“有时我还挺羡慕你的。”对方补充道，望向他的眼神缱绻，语调却万分决绝。

 

 

 

他略略迟疑了一下。

 

 

最终还是接过了。

 

 

手指张开又收拢，金属质地在他的掌心微微发凉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最近忽然想起一句话，高中时文学课上老师说的，翻译成中文大概是“概念先行的都是三流小说”。
> 
> 原来我写的一直是三流小说，lol
> 
>  
> 
> 【关于场景】：Jazz in the Garden, 傍晚的肯尼迪中心顶楼和月色下的Tidal Basin对我来说是华盛顿最适合谈恋爱的三个场合了。
> 
> 离开有一年了。有些想念这个地方
> 
>  
> 
> 【‘in the time of confusion...’】：
> 
> Renan那篇很著名的national identity的讲座里这么写过：
> 
> L’oubli, et je dirai même l’erreur historique, sont un facteur essentiel de la création d’une nation, et c’est ainsi que le progrès des études historiques est souvent pour la nationalité un danger. 
> 
> ("Forgetting, I would even say historical error, is an essential factor in the creation of a nation and it is for this reason that the progress of historical studies often poses a threat to nationality.")
> 
> 反推来讲，至于国拟人，和任何在两种或以上不同文化环境下出生长大的人，都面临着无法忘掉或不知道忘记哪些才好的问题。
> 
> 这么想如果国拟人真实存在的话，每天都应该会像这篇里的阿尔弗雷德和王耀一样在confused的状态里，每天都有身份认同危机吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 政治梗就不写了，看得懂的笑笑就好，没get到了就当他俩在胡说八道好了。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，谢谢你读到这里。


End file.
